leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jareccc/Custom Champ - Lyria
Hey all! This is my first champion concept and first wiki blog post. I hope I don't mess this up completely. I "finalized" this concept just before Bard was released, and was surprised how similar their healing kits were. Some other similarities do exist, like enhanced AA's and positioning and preparing. Why this one here is posted so much later is just because of my inexperience with wiki stuff. More of my ramblings below the skills. Lyria, The Woodland Sprite Abilities (4 level) magic damage. |description2 = This effect cannot trigger on the same target more than every 9/7/5 seconds. }} Cast a wisp to appear in target location, lingering for 5 seconds. After 0.5 seconds it latches to an enemy within a radius of 100 (prioritizing champions) dealing damage over 2 seconds and revealing them for 3 seconds. If the Wisp is cast near your Bloomed tree it will additionally make it fall in it's direction dealing bonus damage and knocking up any enemies under it. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 30|35|40|45|50 |costtype = mana |range = 800 }} Create a tree on a target location after 0.75 seconds. The tree will drop fruit at cast and every 10 seconds after that up to 3 fruits until it withers. The first fruit dropped at cast has bonus healing powers and bigger pick up range. One ally can be affected by one fruit every 5 seconds. The tree can also be made to fall over with the Wisp spell, dealing damage and knocking enemies up at 500 range. Trees that are already withered deal 50% more damage and knock up duration. |description2 = Only 3 trees and 3 fruits can be active at one time. |leveling = Bonus heal: 10% of missing health |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = 500/500 }} Teleports to one of her Bloomed trees withering it instantly and gaining a bark skin with bonus armor and magic resist for 3 seconds. |description2 = Whenever she procs Nymph's Touch during bark skin, she gains 1.5 seconds more duration. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 50|60|70|80|90 |costtype = mana |range = 700 }} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |range = }} Now I wanna share some of my thoughts behind the kit. Her base stats are somewhat between tanky supports and mage ones, she's melee range, but has a lot of mage stuff to go along it. Her Innate is her only soft CC. She has more CC in form of tiny knockups (think of Draven or Maokai), but they are heavily gated by cooldowns and visual indicators. I love Udyr, Skarner and Nautilus, and how they apply their stuns/roots, so I wanted to have something similar with her running along the enemies bonkin their heads with slows. Her Q is pretty spammable ranged skill which somewhat makes up for her melee range. I took Cassio or Syndra as an example, reduced the damage (and AOE portion) a lot and added some utility. Her W is the skill I wanted to make "the skill". I love champs that can do some preparations, and think how to get the enemy to spring their traps. It can be used defensively as a healing tool and retreat (with E); or as a trap by having one grown in brush; or as offensively by just growing one at the enemy's face and cutting it straight away on them. The skill is heavily gated by cooldown and with big mana cost, and is telegraphed, so you'd really need to think about how to use it. The bonus healing is there just to honor old Karma (and of course to clutch heal in combat). Her E is her go in or get out-card. You either go in, smash a tree on them and start applying slows with your buffed defenses. Or you just jump on your getaway tree if you get caught. Her R is something I imagine as a cross between Fiddle ult and Jarvan ult. As it is linear from your position (unlike Anivia wall), you'd need to use it sneakily as a Fiddle would, to get the full effect from it. The perfect scenario would be to use it from the flank and have it hit all enemies, dividing them for easier team fight and cutting some of their escape routes. I guess that wraps it up. Tell me what you guys think. And if you have any beginner tips on how to handle these wiki articles, I'd welcome those too. Category:Custom champions